netogefandomcom-20200213-history
Hideki Nishimura
is the main protagonist of the Netoge no Yome wa Onnanoko ja Nai to Omotta? series. He is Ako's 'husband' in-game, and he does not trust girls, due to the fact that a long time ago he confessed to a girl in the game, but revealed herself to be a guy. Appearance Hideki is a teenage boy with average height and weight. He has short, spiky brown hair and yellow-goldish eyes. He is usually seen with his school uniform, which consists of a white shirt, blue-striped pants, and black shoes. In game Pretty much the same thing as his real life appearance but he has armor. Personality Hideki is what people consider as an 'open-otaku' as he has no trouble talking about having an in-game wife and other several game-related subjects. However, Hideki has trouble talking to and trusting girls after he proposed to Nekohime, who then revealed herself to be a guy, later shocking and traumatizing him. Despite liking games better than real life, Hideki still knows how to act in a social life and believes game and reality are different unlike Ako, who believes they are the same. Hideki is easily offended when insulted, but he usually gets over it. Like Ako and Kyoh, Hideki hates normies, but to a lesser extent, and he holds it to himself. Despite his rude and mean attitude, Hideki is stated to be a good guy and really cares about Ako, as many boys his age can be 'dangerous' around her. Even though he finds Ako useless in battle and that his two other teammates can be annoying, he still likes playing the game together with them, and doesn't want to leave them behind. Background Plot Skills In the game, Hideki is a male and on level 98. His occupation is an armored knight and his max HP is 22311. Equipment In game, Hideki commonly uses a sword and shield, wearing high-class armour for protection. Relationships ''Tamaki Ako'' Ako is Nishimura's in-game wife. She deeply loves and cares for him and she easily gets jealous when other girls get too close to him. Hideki also became surprised when Ako proposed to him (probably due to his 'trauma' from his incident before) but eventually came to trust and care for her. Despite finding her lazy and clingy, Nishimura actually loves Ako and care for her deeply, but has trouble handling girls and sees that Ako is moving things too quickly in their relationship. Nishimura willingly tries to help her come to terms with reality and games so she could be happier. Saito Yui Saito Yui was Nishimura Hideki's first love in the game LA, whose in-game Alias was Nekohime. Nishimura first confesses his love and proposed to Nekohime (Saito Yui), Nekohime decides to tell Nishimura that she was a older man in the real world to avoid an awkward situation, resulting in a traumatized experience by this and to never trust people in-game ever again. Trivia * It was stated that each character in the club has communication problems, as Nishimura Hideki has trouble talking and handling girls, both in-game and real life. * In Episode 2, when the netgame club was founded to help Ako to come to terms between the game and reality, Nishimura stated that "He's going to shatter her dreamlike illusion of him to pieces". This could be a reference to the character Kamijou Touma of 'Toaru Majutsu no Index'. **Kamijou Touma is further referenced by Nishimura holding out his right hand with the left hand on his right arm as he said the above quote, just like Touma. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gamer Category:Student